WALKING DEAD SEASON SEVEN AU
by The Devil's Warrior
Summary: Punished by Negan in the worst way possible, Rick must overcome his fears and become the leader that everyone thought he was. With the group split into two and divided, he must find a way to reunite everyone, as they face a threat from the walkers and Negan's army, which is growing by the second. On the other side, Daryl is brought to Negan's home, as Negan is trying to break him.
1. Welcome To His World

-Chapter One-

-Welcome to His World-

* * *

"You still there, Rick? I thought you've gone to sleep," his voice was echoing across the night air.

Rick Grimes opened his eyes and Negan was standing in front of him, calmly pacing back and forth, swinging the baseball bat.

"Did you think that I was going to go away when you closed your eyes, Rick?" Negan said while laughing loudly. "God. It's not a dream, Rick. This is real fucking life. And it's going to get messy now. You've never been backed into a corner like this, have you? You don't even know what to do. It's like there's no way out. There's not."

He rubbed his baseball bat against chin and then yawned.

"Rick Grimes! The man with the plan."

"Stop this, Negan." Rick pleaded with him.

"Why would I stop this, Rick? I'm having too much fun."

Negan held the baseball bat with his two hands.

"You see what this is, Rick?"

"It's a baseball bat."

Negan scowled at Rick, while he was stroking his baseball bat.

"It's not just a fucking baseball bat. This is my life. This means everything to me. This is Lucille."

"Lucille?"

Rick found himself laughing.

"I don't like the fact that you're laughing at it. Why would you laugh at Lucille? She's been so great to me. And she is awesome. Like awesome. Fan-fucking-tastic."

Negan looked down at Rick.

"I want you to touch my bat, Rick."

He touched the bat and shuddered.

"You feel that? God, it's kept me alive. I'm going to break you tonight."

He dragged the bat away from him.

"Don't say anything bad about her, Rick. Or you'll find out what happens to her when she's thirsty. Let's talk about what's happened. You killed my men, so I get to kill someone. I pick you, you don't. That would be unfair, wouldn't? Picking someone that you want to die, because you can always choose someone you don't like. But, I choose, you've got no choice but to take it."

"Can we just talk, Negan? You don't have to do this

"Talk? Did you talk when you killed my men? Did you talk when you took my supplies from me? Did you talk when you I sent more men after you killed more of my men? No. Rick, you don't talk, you shoot first and ask questions later. This is not going to happen anymore. You won't stop this.

He was whistling.

"Who to kill, Rick?"

He walked down the line and pointed at Glenn.

"Or the man from Chinatown? But then everyone will think that I'm this racist redneck."

Glenn looked weak.

"I'm from Korea."

Negan shrugged his shoulders.

"You say tomato, I say tomahto."

He walked past Glenn and stood in front of Maggie.

"You. What's your name?"

Maggie looked up from the ground and tears were streaming down her face dirty face. The pain in her stomach had not stopped.

"Maggie!" she managed to gasp out.

"You mind slowing down a little bit? I didn't quite catch what you were saying.

He knelt down in front of her.

"Maggie."

"Maggie. Is that short for anything?"

"No."

Glenn was in pain; his knees were planted firmly against the ground.

"Leave her alone."

"And you are?"

"Don't, Glenn. Just leave it."

"Glenn?" he said, musing to himself as she glanced from Maggie and Glenn. "Oh, I get, you two are together. Sucks, don't it?"

Negan pushed Glenn to the ground.

"The first one is free. I know these types of moments can be special and emotional. Like a family reunion."

"It'll be okay, Glenn," Maggie whispered to Glenn as Negan walked past them.

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Carol."

"You're the bitch that's been causing all my problems. I could use. someone like you on my team."

She spat at him.

"Don't."

He raised his bat.

"You bastard!" Daryl screamed from the shadows as the light flickered, he rose up, dropping his shawl onto the ground, and then he hit Negan with so much force that Negan's head snapped backwards.

Negan was laughing, while he cracked his head.

"You hit me."

Dwight knocked Daryl to the ground.

"What's his name again, Dwight?"

"Daryl."

"Daryl. You've just made a big fucking mistake. A big one. Someone is going to die and there's nothing that you can do."

Daryl was shaking and wrestling against Dwight's grasp.

"You hit me. I like you. You've got some fucking balls, Daryl.

Negan spat the blood out of his mouth.

"Daryl?"

Daryl lifted his head up.

"What?" Daryl asked with Dwight's knee placed painfully against his back. Gravel and dirt covered his face and mouth.

"You're coming with me, after all this is done."

"What?" Daryl said and looked at Rick.

"I said you're coming with me. Understand?"

Daryl looked at Rick, who was still in shock.

"I said do you understand me, Daryl?"

Daryl nodded and wiped his face.

"Good."

Negan stopped in front of Carl.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"I'm not telling you my name," Carl said.

Rick glanced from Carl to Rick. Carl was still silent.

"I want you to remove the bandage."

"No."

"Now. Or I'll shove this bat down your throat that you've been coughing blood for six months.

"It's me that you want, Negan."

Negan looked at Rick.

"Is this your kid, Rick?" Negan asked.

Rick was silent again. Negan smiled.

"I get it now. Son and father. I wonder where's Mommy? Is she dead too."

Negan was still whistling.

"I want something from you, Rick. I want it now."

"What?"

"I want everything that you own."

"We can't do that, Negan," Rick protested.

"What did you say, Rick?" Negan asked.

"We need our stuff to survive."

"So, do I. You took stuff from me. Everything you get from this day forward is mine. If I want it, I'll take it from you. If I don't get, someone dies. I'll come to your door and I will break it down. Are you ready, Rick? I want everyone to pay attention to me, I'm only going to say this once. I want everything from you. Tonight's your reckoning day. I had a lot of stuff, I spent a lot of time getting that stuff, and you just took it from me, without even asking. I'm not some charity. All you will work for me. You were king of the castle, Rick, but you're nothing now. You give everything to me. You have my shit, give it back to me. Did you think that you were going to be safe forever, Rick? No. Not even close. In fact, you're more fucked, and then more fucked if you don't want to follow me. If you hear someone knocking on your door, it's me. If you hear someone screaming at the front door, it's me."

He took a pause and sighed softly.

"I'm going to kill someone now. I don't care who it is, Rick.

"Negan?"

"Rick? Don't talk to me when I'm thinking, buddy, it's not very nice. You could've left me alone. You could have stayed away. You didn't. You kept coming back until I had no choice to respond. And now you're the victim."

"No."

He walked back and forth.

"Who should I kill now? I could kill the pregnant bitch, but I won't. I don't like to do anything with women. I've never hit a woman and I never kill them. The Asian. No. Carol. No. Daryl. You. No. Her. No. It's a hard choice. It's like being at a restaurant, and not knowing what to order. I've got a wonderful idea."

Negan laughed to himself.

"It's like been back at school."

He held his bat out in front of him. Negan was having the time of his life. The smile on his face had completely stretched across his face. There was a faint twinkle in his eyes.

"Eenie... meenie... miney... mo... catch... a tiger... by... his toe. If... he hollers... let him go. My mother... told me... to pick the very best one... and you... are... it."

"I never thought it would land on you."

Carl looked up.

"No. Negan. Not him."

"I've made my choice."

"Do it."

"Why would I want to waste my time doing it again. I've made my choice."

Someone was holding Rick back.

"Negan?"

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy," he said and wiped the sweat from his face.

"You're going to kill my son. My own flesh and blood. Are you a father?"

He ignored the question.

"Do you have a son?"

"I did. I did have one, shit changes, we get older, shit happens, people die, I'm just putting the kid out of his misery, now. Would you rather him die with his brains bashed out or be bitten by a walker. I know which one I would like to choose."

"Kill me!" he told Negan. "I want you to kill me."

"No. I'm not making a swap, Rick."

"Please?" Rick was begging him.

Negan was smiling.

"Are you crying, Rick? Like a baby."

Carl was still looking up.

"I don't want anyone to move."

Negan raised Lucille, and the air had fallen silent.

Rick closed his eyes as he heard Carl screaming loudly.

"No. No. No."

Rick opened his eyes and stared into the darkness.

"Dad?" Carl screamed in pain, blood splashing across Rick's face. Rick did not know what to do.

"I'm here, son," Rick said and grabbed Carl's hand.

"Ah, would you look at that? Father and son moment. I wish I had one of those when I was younger. This shit gets me emotional and weak at the knees.

Carl coughed up blood, with his eyeball disgustingly hanging down his face.

"Oh, look at that, taking it like a champ!"

He hit him again.

Rick closed his eyes.

"Keep those eyes fucking open, Rick. Or, I'll kill another person as well. Starting off with Daryl."

Rick opened his eyes and held his hand over his mouth.

"You're gonna be sick, Rick? Huh! I guess that rhymed."

Rick felt his whole body shaking and he could not do anything.

"Buddy, you still there? I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit. It looks like you're going to be missing the second eye as well.

Carl turned to look at Rick.

"Dad?"

Another hit and Carl fell forward. He lay on the ground, Negan stood there, with his foot pressing down hard on Carl's back. Thud! Thud! Thud!

Rick looked forward as Carl's hand slipped away from him. He saw the shadow of Negan and the baseball bat which was high in the night sky.

"Stop it!"

Sobs filled the air.

Negan was laughing.

Rick was distraught.

Daryl was flinching with every thud.

Maggie was sobbing into Glenn's shoulder.

Abraham was tense, his focus was on the trailer in front.

Tara was numb.

Carol's face was blank.

Sasha felt weak.

Michonne could not comfort Rick.

Aaron closed his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"You bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started."

He hit Carl again and again.

"Stop! He's already dead, Negan."

"You got that right, Rick. You got that fucking right."

Negan looked down at his black boots.

"I hate getting brains all over my boots."

He wiped his boots on the ground.

"New boots as well, Rick. You love making a mess of my stuff.

Blood fell to the ground from the bat.

There was a retching noise.

"Get that woman bucket."

Maggie was leaning forward, with Glenn behind her, rubbing her back as she sobbed so hard.

"I told that she was thirsty. She's a vampire bat," Negan said, flicking and swinging the bat, which caused the blood to spray across the cold air of the night. "What? You didn't like my joke, Rick?

Rick flinched when the blood landed on his face.

"What a hit! 100 points to Negan."

Negan laughed.

"I'm going to kill you, Negan."

Negan stopped and was no longer laughing.

"You say something, Rick?" Negan asked.

"I said that I'm going to kill you, Negan. You just wait."

"See," he said, while jabbed Lucille against Rick's cheek. "What are do you think you're doing, Rick? Kill me? Have you seen who is behind you?"

Rick looked behind him and there was a row of men stood behind the group.

"How are you going to kill me, Rick?"

"I don't know how I'm going to do it. I will do it."

He knelt in front of him.

"You're going to do nothing, Rick. I could kill all of you right now and I wouldn't even blink."

He spat on the ground.

"Rick?"

"What?" Rick asked and he was numb with pain.

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

"What?" Rick asked.

"That you feel lost and don't know what to do."

Carl's body was still twitching.

"Better put this little cunt out of his misery."

Rick flinched and sobbed when Negan brought the bat down onto Carl for the last time.

"No, let him go."

Negan knelt in front of Rick.

"Look at me, Rick.

Rick looked at Negan.

"Will you remember my face?"

"Yes."

"I am Negan. You won't forget that name, just because it's going to be on your mind for the next couple of months. I'll come to your door next week. I want food, clothes and weapons. If you haven't got it, go out and find it. If you still haven't got it, I'll take someone hostage or I'll kill someone. Your choice."

"What time will you be coming?"

"I'm not telling you, it's going to be a wonderful surprise. Be on your toes. I'll see you next week.

Negan walked away.

"Bring Daryl with me, Dwight. I'm going to have some fun and games with him.

Dwight dragged Negan away.

The Saviours followed Negan, all getting into their cars, before driving away into the night.

"Rick?" he heard someone shouting his name, but was too numb to respond.

He had a blank expression on his face.

"Rick, you got to do something. Carl's body."

Rick stood up and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Oh, Carl, I'm so sorry, Buddy," he said and flipped Carl onto his side. His hat fell from his body and Rick picked it up from the ground.

"I'll do it," Glenn offered and so did Abraham.

Rick leaned against the tree.

"Rick?"

He heard Maggie's voice, but chose to ignore it.

"Rick?"

Rick turned around.

"Maggie?"

Maggie hugged him tightly.

"I'm really sorry, Rick.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Maggie pulled away from Rick.

"You need to be strong, Rick. I still hope that my sister is out there."

"You do?"

"I do. You need to be strong for Judith. We will do this, Rick. We all need to pull together."

Maggie was calm and composed.

"How's the baby?" Rick asked as it was the only thing that could help him take his mind off Carl.

Maggie pulled away from Rick.

"I think that we should go, Rick. Now. Before they come back and Negan changes his mind.

Rick and Maggie walked away, passing the pool of deep red blood that was on the gravel of the ground. Rich was holding Carl's hat in his hands.

"I'm going to kill him, Maggie."

"I know."

The air had fallen silent, the sound of the wind had become non-existent.


	2. The Other Side

-Chapter Two-

-The Other Side-

* * *

All Daryl could see was darkness as a sackcloth had been roughly placed over his head.

"Where am I going, Dwight?"

"You keep your mouth shut!" Dwight said and jabbed him the back with the butt of the rifle.

He was walking and the sound of the engine had been turned off.

"I need to know where I'm going, Dwight. Tell me."

Dwight scowled at Daryl.

"Do you ever shut up, Daryl?

"All I want to know where I'm going, Dwight."

Dwight kicked Daryl to the ground.

"I think he's had enough, Dwight. I don't want this to turn into a kicking match."

Daryl heard Negan's voice over everything else.

"We're here."

The sack of cloth was lifted from Daryl's head and he saw a metal gate in front of him.

"Where am I?"

Negan stepped in front of him, holding Lucille by his side.

"Home sweet home, Daryl. I mean, look at it. Isn't she fucking beautiful, isn't she? God! Inhale that shit. That's what freedom and zombie flesh smells like."

Daryl flinched when Negan raised Lucille.

"You're so jumpy, Daryl. God. Lighten up, Buddy. I'm done with Lucille for another couple of days.

"What's this place called?"

Negan whistled.

"Sanctuary."

Daryl flinched again

"I'm not going to hit you, Daryl. I need someone like you here. That's the first time that someone ever took a swing at me, for a couple of months, last person to take a swing at me."

Negan was laughing.

"What did you do to him?"

He playfully bashed his against Lucille.

"Knocked him into the ground."

"Dead?"

"Dead. His poor mother couldn't even recognise his face. He fucked with me and I had to fuck him back, twice as hard.

"You're a monster."

"No. I'm realistic. You're going to have to learn to realise that the whole world has changed, Daryl. We aren't going to just sit back and let Rick take stuff from us."

"We could have made a deal with you. We could have worked together."

"Why would I want to work with Rick? He stole from me. I already had a deal, and Rick broke it. God, he's only been on the scene, for what, like five minutes. And everything fucking changed, Daryl. I honestly, I wish that we could go back to what life was like before, having tv dinners in front of the television, with my family."

He held his hand over his chest.

"But I don't want to. This is my life now."

"Where I am going now?" Daryl asked and coughed loudly. The cold air rattled his chest.

"Put the bag over his head, Dwight. Bring him through. Open the fucking gate.

Dwight quickly put the sack of cloth over Daryl's head. The air now smelt of sweet potatoes again.

He was dragged to his feet and then pushed forward by Dwight. Daryl was walked through the gate and he did not know what was going to happen next. His breathing did not match with anything that he had done before. His knees were weak and his body was numb.

A door opened

"In here, mind the step, Daryl," Dwight said and Daryl

His hands were reaching out in front of him.

The smell of leather and engine fuel hit him.

"Turn left."

Daryl turned left down the corridor.

Dwight was whistling and then stopped in front of an iron gate.

"Let me open the door, Daryl. Don't move. Or, I'll take your legs off. Understand?

"Yes."

The cloth rose with Daryl's breaths. Daryl heard a pair of keys jingling loudly, and then the iron gate slowly opened with a creek, as if it was protesting.

"I can't see."

The cloth was yanked from his head and Daryl was now staring into a small dark jail cell.

"No. Not in here."

Daryl held onto the sides of the wall.

"Let me go."

"Let go of the walls, Daryl."

Dwight fired against the wall, barely missing Daryl.

"Now!"

Daryl let go off the wall and was pushed into the jail. The four walls felt as if they were suffocating.

Dwight was whistling.

"I'm going to kill you, Dwight."

Dwight smiled as he closed the gate and locked.

"With what?" Dwight said and a smile stretched across his face, before quickly disappearing.

Daryl was plunged into darkness.

"Help me! Let me out of here."

* * *

An hour had passed, when he heard the soft footsteps echoing down the hall.

"You've got to get me out here," he said and poked his hand through the gap between the bars.

"Why should I help you?" she asked as she was nearing the jail cell.

He heard the voice.

"Beth?"

"Daryl?"

"What are you doing here, Beth?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I am here because Negan saved me."

"Saved you"? Daryl asked.

"You look like shit, Daryl," she said with a smile.

"You don't know, do you, Beth?"

"Know what?"

"He killed him, Beth. He killed him."

"Killed who, Daryl?" Beth said and she could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Carl."

"No. He wouldn't do a thing like that. Not Carl, Daryl. Negan's a good guy."

He saw the blank look on her face.

"A good guy, Beth, sweetheart?" it was the first time that he had called her sweetheart for a couple of months.

"I don't believe you, Daryl."

"Get me out of here."

"I can't."

"I live here now."

"I need to get back to Rick."

"I've been living here for the last couple of months, Daryl. This is my home."

"You belong with Maggie and Glenn. She doesn't even know that you're alive or dead."

His voice broke and Beth became tense.

Beth walked forward and pressed herself against the iron bars.

"I'll talk to Negan."

"You will?"

"I'll see if I can get you released."

"Be careful, Beth. He's dangerous."

"No, he's not, Daryl.

Daryl had not seen Beth look so distant and blank.

"I'll be back."

She walked away from him.

* * *

Negan was sat behind his desk with the music playing softly in the background. He looked up to the door of his office as someone knocked quickly and furiously.

"Come in."

Lucille was lying across the table.

Beth opened the door

"Ah, Bethany. You look good today."

"Thank you! I found this summer's dress in the laundry room."

"I would keep wearing it, if I were you."

He took a drink from his glass.

"Drink?"

Beth shook her head.

"What can I do for you, Beth?"

"You killed him, didn't you, Negan?"

"Who?"

"Rick's kid?"

"You heard? Been speaking to our guest?"

"He was my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Carl.

"Yes.

"Why?"

"I needed to show that prick a lesson."

"Who?"

"Rick."

"Why would you need to show a lesson to Rick, Negan?"

"He stole from me. He stole from my family and I don't like. You know the medicine that we needed to save the baby, Rick caused that. He's the reason that the baby died.

"Yes."

"Rick's not a good guy, Beth. You've had your doubt. I can't believe that I've had one of Rick's team in my home all this time."

"I.."

"I know that you spent so time with him, but, Rick's bad news, Beth. I really hate doing this. I do. But, you need to realise that Rick is and always been bad news. What's happened since he's coming into your life?"

She remembered everything.

"I've lost everyone."

"Hmm," Negan said and stroked his beard. "If he didn't come into your life, you would have been still eating supper with your family and you wouldn't be here. Rick came into your life, and changed everything. Who died? Your family and friends? I bet you had a nice life, dinner at seven, bed by ten, waking up to the sunshine every day. God! I bet you would miss a day like that. I remember those days."

"You killed him. He never did anything to you."

Negan was smiling.

"Like I care. I saved you. I gave you a home where nobody else was going to do. I fed you, clothed, hell, I even looked after you. Where were they?"

"They didn't know where I was."

"They could have found out. If my friend had gone, I would do anything to get them back. They were your family and they left you."

"You would?"

"I would. Wouldn't you?"

"Is my sister still alive?"

Negan raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister?

"I forget you had a sister."

"Maggie?"

"Yes. She's alive. Pregnant as well."

"Pregnant. I have to go and see them."

"You're not going anyway, Beth."

"Why not? They're my friends. I need to let my sister know that they're safe."

"You need to stay here. You owe me everything."

"I'm thankful. I really am."

"You help me. I help you. You need to pay off your debt."

"Did you hurt her,

"Who?"

"Maggie."

"Why would I hurt her, Beth? She's pregnant."

"You must have been so close to her. I remember you talking about a sister and your father. I never knew my father, Beth, so I can't really say."

"What happened?"

"He left."

"Left?"

"Went out for a pack of smokes and never came back. Mom died when I was sixteen, and then I was left at my Grandmother's. Went to college, and then I became a high school gym teacher. Met my wife, she died, and now I'm here."

"Carl?"

"Beth. I'm sorry. I didn't know Carl was your friend. I didn't know how much you cared about him. If I did, I honestly would not have done it.

"You would have?" Beth asked through her tears.

"Of course," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "Rick's been hurting my people. Your family. They killed your friends and mine."

"I know."

"I just want the fighting to stop, Negan."

"I do as well. But it's not going to stop until Rick stops. How many times as he started fighting, Beth."

"A few."

"I still can't believe that you haven't told me about him,

"It never came up. I didn't know that was who was stealing our stuff."

"It was. He fucked up. I own him. I'll let you go when I'm done with Rick."

"Will you kill him, Negan? Please! Don't!"

"No. If he tries to kill me, I'll have to respond, but I don't think he will, after what I did to Carl.

Beth flinched.

"Sorry. Bad habits."

She remembered his face.

"I'll see you at dinner, Negan."

"See you, Beth."

Beth walked out of the room.

* * *

Beth was folding clothes in the laundry room.

"Are you okay, Beth?"

Beth was crying when Mark came from behind her,

"No."

"What's a matter? I heard that you've been to see Negan.

She turned around to face him.

"I'm glad that I've got you," she said and her lips captured his. "My sister is still alive."

"She is?"

"Where is she?"

"She's…

"What is it?"

"She's pregnant and Negan killed my best friend."

"Carl."

Mark had fallen silent.

"You were there, weren't you, Mark?" Beth asked and Mark would not answer her. "Tell me now, Mark, or you can leave this room.

"Yes, I was there."

"What did Negan do?"

"It was random."

"What was, Mark?"

"He used a nursery rhyme to pick out the person, it just happened to land on him."

Mark looked as if he was going to be sick.

"I've never seen anything like that it, Beth. God. He died. Rick was sobbing and so were the others.

"His name is Carl."

Beth pulled away from Mark and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He had a name."

"We are not the bad guys, Beth. You don't know what Rick has done, do you? He burnt an outpost to the ground, with people inside of it."

Beth nervously licked her lips and did not flinch when Mark held her face in his hands.

"Or the about the fact that he left you."

"That's what Negan said as well."

"Negan's a smart guy, Beth. He's been looking after us for a long time, and when we could have been lost in the woods. Do you still want to be out there, with all those zombies and crazy people? We're safer in here, okay, baby?"

Beth nodded.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you, honey," Beth said and she kissed Mark and he pushed her against the washing machine. His hands roaming all over her body.

She was protesting in his mouth.

He pulled away from as she leaned against the washing machine. The noise of the washing machine rattled loudly.

She wanted to push him away when she was overcome with the emotions.

Mark kissed her again and his fingers were softly playing with the zip of her jeans.

Her zip made a loud noise.

"Baby," she whispered.

He looked into her face.

"What?"

"I'm on my period."

"Really?" he said and Bethany slid off from the washing machine.

"I'm really sorry, Mark, but I don't feel that great."

He kissed her forehead.

"We can wait until it's gone."

She brushed herself off.

"I'd like some chocolate and ice cream, Mark."

"You got that."

"Thank you!"

"Bethany?"

"Yes, Mark.

"I was wondering if we could move in together."

Beth was taken aback.

"I..."

"I know it's a big decision, but we could move in together, free up some space."

"Can I think about it, Mark."

"Yes."

She kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you at dinner."

She grabbed the basket of laundry and then disappeared.

* * *

Beth stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom. She turned around and Negan was standing in front of her.

"Negan? You scared me," she said and held a hand to her chest.

"Sorry. The door was open. Is it a bad time?"

"Close your eyes, Negan. No peeking."

Negan closed his eyes.

She quickly got dressed.

"Thank you for the clothes, Negan."

"I like people to have clean clothes."

"How was the dinner, Beth?" Negan asked.

"Nice?"

Beth felt that she was tired.

"What did you want, Negan?"

"I want to ask you about them."

"Who?"

"Rick."

"Why?"

"I want to know what kind of person

"I think he's a good man, but..."

"But what?"

"He did leave me, didn't he?"

"Yes. You're right, Beth. He left you and I found you."

His eyes were on her face.

"I gave you a place to stay. Give you food and clothes, but, I'm all asking is for you to work for me. Your sister could live here. We could live under one big roof."

"What about the other girls?"

"Who?"

"Sherry and Amber," she explained.

"That's different. They want to do it and you don't, I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"But you killed my friend."

"Beth?" Negan whispered.

"What?"

"I know what I did. Did you think that I want to kill a little kid?"

"No."

"You got that right, Beth. I had to make a choice. I had to prove that Rick should not have messed with me.

She felt dizzy and overwhelmed.

"Can I take a break?"

"A break?"

"From my cooking and cleaning duties. I think I need some time off. My friend just died.

"Yes. You can get a week off."

Beth smiled at him.

"Thank you so much."

"Enjoy your night."

Negan walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Negan rattled Lucille against the jail cell and Daryl shot up.

"Rise and shine, Daryl."

"What do you want with me, Negan?"

"I'm going to break you, Daryl.

"You're not going to break me, Negan."

"What's your name?"

"Daryl."

Negan shook his head.

"It'll look like it's going to take a while to break you, Daryl.

He saw something in his eyes.

"I know how to break you, Daryl."

"What?"

"Beth Greene."

"You leave her alone!"

"Oh, you've got a soft spot for her? I don't blame you. She's beautiful and a good cook. Why did you leave her?"

Negan smiled when Daryl protested loudly.

"I didn't leave her. We were…"

"Oh, but you left her, and then she was nearly kidnapped, you know? She barely escaped, and then I found. She was close to death when I found her. Without me, Maggie would have been looking to buying another one of her family members. Almost no family left. She was lonely and scared. Dying and cold. I gave her food, medicine and then guess what happened, Daryl? Rick came and stole everything. Such a bitch, isn't he? Beth, she's been great, she's been looking after the kids and helping us cook. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"Just let me and her go."

"Can't do that, Daryl. Sorry. But, you both stay here. Until I'm done with you.

Daryl was shaking in his jail cell as the music played softly.

"Have you touched her, Negan?"

Negan snorted.

"What kind of man do you think I am, Daryl?"

"Who do I think you are? I think you're a sick monster that goes around beating kids to death."

"Carl was just another casualty of this war. You realise that we're at war, don't you, Daryl?"

Daryl had a blank look on his face.

"War?"

"Yes. The Saviours are now at war with your friends, Daryl. Who you're going to join? Me or the other people?"

"Why would I join you, Negan?"

"Do you not to be on the winning side, Daryl?"

"I'd rather be with my friends."

"Fair enough. I'll break you sooner or later. Breakfast's in an hour, shower's two, exercise is that for three hours. Get some fresh air. Meet some new faces.

Negan walked away, banging Lucille against the wall as he disappeared.


End file.
